


The Shortest Distance (SPN RPF) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital composite of Jared and Jensen as modern cowboys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Distance (SPN RPF) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/gifts).



> This is the second of my two art prompts for the 2014 [spn-reversebang livejournal challenge](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). It was claimed by [ Oobydooby67](http://oobydooby67.livejournal.com)/[compo67](http://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67), and the intense Dust Bowl era story it inspired can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261524). 
> 
> Another challenge met!

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

[](https://postimg.org/image/li7br9k49/)


End file.
